Rock Island Horrors
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Carly (character belongs to RedRose, not me) thought TREVOR was bad enough. But Vaas and Hoyt make Trevor look like a walk in the park!.. And worse, now she and Johnny have to go save their friends from certain doom.. But first they have to find them..
1. Chapter 1

**Most of this story probably follows the original story of Farcry 3. But just has many of the GTA characters fill the roles. Along with a few other chances as well, so that it's not just a complete REWRITE of the game..**

* * *

The story starts off by re-showing FARCRY THE EXPERIENCE.

Christopher Mintz-Plasse is filming a show on survival on Rook island. He keeps trying to make an introduction to the show, but continuing to screw up his lines, while also annoyed that his superiors and the rest of the crew is on a ship of the coast of the island partying while Chris and his camera-man, Barry are stuck making the survival show. They spend the next few hours adventuring through the jungle trying to find fresh water and continue to bicker and mess with each other. Eventually, they find fresh water and stop so Berry can film Chris drinking. While in the middle of his "acting thirsty," Chris fails to notice a dead monkey bleeding into the stream he is drinking from. He runs off to vomit and warns Berry that he better not put it on the internet. Just at that moment, they hear a hunting trumpet and someone yelling, "Bambie", into the jungle. They go to investigate and while in a clearing, come across a man with his body in the middle of a deer. The man begs them not to kill him. Just as they say that they aren't going to kill him, gun shots are fired and the man runs in one direction while Chris and Barry run for some bushes near by, just as, "BAMBIE!" is heard again. Now, closer then ever.

Chris and Barry are hiding in the bushes beside the clearing as they watch Vaas Monologue and two of his men enter the clearing. The two holding assault rifles and Vaas riding on the back of another human like a horse. Vaas claims his "horsie" needs a break and gets off his steed. He then proceeds to shoot the man through the head, claiming he was a better horse than he ever was a man. Vaas then spots something and starts walking towards Chris and Barry's hiding spot, claiming he smells something. Before he can get any close, the cries of the man inside the deer are heard again, and Vaas and his men head off to find him. Chris and Berry crawl out of the bushes and try to make a call to their boat to get picked up from the island. The passengers, thinking he is bluffing, don't take him seriously. The passengers then spot more pirates on the beach and, thinking they are other "party peeps", cheer and wave before the pirates shoot at them, eventually destroying the boat. Chris and Barry then see black smoke coming from some where in the distance and run to investigate. The smoke is coming from the remains of the destroyed boat and they find bloody corpses on the beach that Berry thinks is the captain. Before they get any closer, gun shots are heard from a few hundred yards away along the beach and Vaas screaming, "IMPERIALIST, COLONIALIST, FUCKS!"

Barry and Chris are now hiding behind a patch of rocks while witnessing the capture of a few survivors of the cruise ship. One of Vaas's man brings him one of the cameras that was on the boat and begins to record what is going on. Vaas then brings forward a girl named Jennifer and two other men which were Chris' agents. Vaas pulls out his gun and forces her to choose which one deserve live and which one deserve to die. The men then begin to fight with each other over who is the more deserving of death and Vaas forces Jennifer to shoot both of them, before sends her away to the camp. Vaas's man brings over an iPad, showing the introduction of Chris's survival show. Knowing that Christopher is on the island, Vaas becomes excited and tells his men that "McLovin" is here on the island. He pulls out a walkie-talkie and makes contact with Chris. While Chris pokes his head out from behind the rocks, Vaas spots him and Chris and Barry are forced to run from Vaas's men. Vaas then says to his camera man that they are going to make a reality show of them chasing Chris and then proceed to chase after Chris as well.

Chris and Barry continue to run from Vaas' pirates while Barry is still recording. Barry then twists his ankle and falls down. Chris is quick to abandon him just as a pirate shows up a points his gun at Barry. Just before he can kill Barry, Chris returns and slices the head of the pirate, picks up his AK-47 and shooting several more pirates before running off into the jungle. After running for a bit, they find themselves in the pirates' camp with bodies of men and women buried up to there necks in the dirt.

One body, however is still alive and tries to bite Berry's leg. Barry is then shot in the leg and falls. Chris says he is not gonna leave him but he tells Chris to abandon him. Chris runs just as Vaas shows up and head-butts Barry into unconsciousness and picks up the camera, telling anyone watching not to vacation there and turning off the camera. After an unknown amount of time, the camera is turned back on, showing the torture of Barry and Jennifer. One of Vaas' pirates films Vaas trying to talk to Chris on the walkie-talkie, telling him if he doesn't meet Vaas, he will cut Barry into little pieces. Barry tries to tell Chris to run, but Vaas shoots his already injured leg. Fed up from Barry's screaming and crying, Vaas yells at him to shut up or he will kill him. All of sudden, Chris shows up trying to rescue Barry. Chris and Vaas then get into an argument over who should put their gun down. All the pirates in the compound point their guns at Chris, in which he threatens to shoot all of them if Vaas comes any closer. Vaas takes one step and Chris fires all his rounds but somehow does not manage to hit a single pirate. Vaas asks if Chris has any idea how rude that was. Chris, realizing his mistake, makes a run for it and the pirates chase after him.

After an unknown amount of time Vaas shows that he did indeed capture Chris and buried him up to his neck in sand. And spends the next few days torturing Chris for his own amusement. Even going as far as feeding Chris parts of Barry's now blown up body.

A few days later, Vaas notices that Chris is not responding; he thinks Chris is pulling a trick he pulled three times before, but checks his pulse and realizes he is dead. He makes two attempts at mouth-to-mouth resuscitation before bowing his head in silence. Then another pirate runs up with news; Vaas yells at him for disturbing him before the pirate tells him six more people have landed on the island. Much to Vaas's excitement at the opportunity of having more people to torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same evening.

Carly awoke in a cell, seeing she was tied up in a cage, along with her new friend Grant Brody. All she remembered was trying to take a vacation with her husband Johnny Klebitz, and a bunch of their friends.

They were told about Rock Island by what was unknown to them, one of Vaas's _spotters,_ and now here she was alone in this weird place, and scared as she realized she was tied up.

"Ahh, your awake" Came a voice.

Carly looked up, and saw a scary looking man standing outside the cage ( _Vaas)._

"You two think you're crazy, huh? Jumping out of airplanes... flying like birds? (chuckles) That is crazy!.. _(shows to have stolen Carly's phone)_ I like this phone. This is a nice fucking phone... So, what do we have here? Grant, from California.. And Carly, from Los Santos.. Well, I hope your mama and papa really, really love you, cause you two white kids look _expensive_! And that's good because I like expensive things" Vaas said, putting Carly's phone in his pocket.

Grant tried talking, but his mouth was gagged.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Vaas mocked.

Grant again tries talking but Vaas becomes suddenly enraged.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOU OPEN LIKE I DID YOUR FRIEND!?.. SHUT THE FUCK UP!.. Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick! Look at me, look me in the fucking eye., _(Grant looks away from Vaas)_ HEY! YOU FUCK! Look me in the eye. _(Grant looks Vaas dead in the eyes)._ You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up... or you die. _(Carly mumbles too) (Vaas turns his attention to her)_ What is it, Carly? Carly, what is it? Why aren't you laughing like you did up in the sky?.. What, is this not fun any more? Have I failed to entertain you?.. You see, thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance. Waaaay, up in the fucking skies, you thought you were the king of the fuckin world didn't you?,.. But hermano, down here... down here... You hit the ground" Vaas said, intimidatingly.

Carly, realizing the seriousness of the situation, stayed quite. This guy was scary, even to HER.

Vaas laughed to himself.

"It's okay.. Cause the three of us, we're gonna be spending a LOT of time together as we wait for the mon-"

"Vaas. Stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care the rejects" A man, later known as Hoyt Volker said to the scary looking man in-front of Carly and Grant.

"Let's hope you two pieces of FUCK are more entertaining than your friends.. Ta-ta.. bye bye" Vaas said to Carly and Grant, before following Hoyt and both were gone.

Grant secretly cut himself free, and then freed Carly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Carly could only node in silence.

"We gotta get out of here, call that guard over" Grant to Carly.

"You serious?" Carly asked, her voice still a bit shaky.

"Yes, do it" Grant sternly replied.

Carly called over one of the Pirates, who came over, telling her to shut up. But Grant grabbed him and broke the man's neck. Scaring Carly a bit.

"That's what they teach you in the army" Grant said to himself, and grabbed the guard's key, unlocking the cage, and Carly and himself.

"Alright, follow me, and stay quite" Grant told Carly, despite not fully knowing where he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly followed Grant threw the hostile area, sneaking past the pirates. And Carly saw Vaas shooting down prisoners while mocking them about nobody wanting to pay for them, having it be the last thing they ever think about.. Yikes.

Grant and Carly entered a small house, but a Pirate was napping inside and stood up to call the others, but Grant quickly threw a throw knife into the man's head, killing him silently and instantly.

"Oh shit, he's dead" Carly whispered to herself in a bit of shock.

Grant moved the body to a hiding spot, so it won't be found later, and then opened the door silently.

"G -Grant I can't do this" Carly said, the situation finally being too much to her.

Grant grabbed her and shook her a bit.

"Hey.. Hey.. I can't find Johnny, and Daisy, and Dash, and Packie, and your brother, without you.. So hold it together. Okay?" Grant sternly told her.

"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry, sorry" Carly said, trying to calm down.

"God. I never should of brought Jimmy" Carly quitely said, sad for her brother _(maybe for the first time)._

 _"_ We're find him.. We're find all of them" Grant quietly told her.

* * *

After it seems that they finally escaped, Grant pulled out a map of the island.

"Dose the map say were Johnny is?" Carly asked, still trying to mentally recover.

"We're gonna find him. We're gonna find the others. And then we're going home" Grant said comfortingly.

But suddenly there was a loud bang and Grant was shot in the throat.

Carly looked behind her seeing they didn't fully escape the prison camp after all.

Vaas is revealed on a stage behind them, holding a AP Pistol, and chuckling to himself. A bunch of his soldiers surrounding him. Carly covered her hands over Grant's throat, desperately trying to save him, but it wasn't working. Vaas's voice is heard fadingly in the background.

 _Vaas: What, you want to run? Huh? You want to run, you want to disrespect me? You want to fuck with me? I mean, you come here, with your-_

"Grant! GRANT!" Carly shouted tearfully, realizing it wasn't working.

 _Vaas: with your pretty-boy face, right, and your pretty-boy phone, and your dimwit friends. And you want to fuck with me? YOU WANNA FUCK ME!_?

Carly realized Grant is dead, and realizing it's not the time to be sad about it just yet. She back away with him, Vaas's voice is heard more clearly now.

"I like that. No, I respect that! I'm gonna give you thirty seconds, and if the jungle doesn't eat you up alive, I will" Vaas said off view.

Carly paused and looked at Vaas, a bit confused.

"YOU FUCKING DEATH!?.. I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU CHICKEN FUCK!.. RUN FOREST, RUN!" Vas screamed at her.

Carly was quick to understand that this is her only chance, and ran as fast as she ever has in her life, as gunfire fired around her.

 _Vaas: RUN FOREST, RUN!_

* * *

Carly continued her desperate escape.

At one point one of the Pirate's leaped onto her, trying the force a knife into her, but Carly forced the knife into the Pirate's neck, killing him.

Carly was a bit shocked of her actions, but that was cut short by the return of the gunfire, and Carly leaped down a edge, landing in a river.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, Carly was pulled back up by a hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Packie, Johnny, Dash and Carly, and Jimmy finally were invited to some kind of disco party the day before by there new friend Grant Brody, and his girlfriend Daisy._

 _"It's great to be away from Trevor for once" Carly said, holding a beer, and needing to shout over the music._

 _"You said it, I love the guy, but he's a fuckin nightmare!" Her Jimmy cried, the two having gotten closer during the trip, Jimmy has finally started growing up a little. But least till he returns home and goes back to that damn game._

 _But Carly dosen't care, she'll still take it._

 _Suddenly Packie and Grant came over._

 _"Hey guys, Grant and I found this guy here, who told us about an awesome oppunity" Psckie said, pointing at the club DJ, who, unknown to them, was a spotter for Vaas Montenegro._

 _"Yes.. Heard you guys are looking for a crazy time.. There's a place called Rock Island where you can literary do anything" the man said._

 _"Count me in!" Carly cried excitedly._

* * *

Carly was slapped back to reality.

"Hey, wake up!" came a famarily voice.

"J -Johnny!?"

"Jesus Carly, you scared the shit out of me just then" Johnny chuckled.

"Hey Dennis! She's alive!" Johnny cried to a mysterious black skinned man, known in the game as Dennis Hopper.

"Good, good.. So little lady, obviously you must of gotten farmilar with that asshole Vaas" Hopper chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I think I would of preferred _Trevor_ " Carly said to herself.

"I made sure your biker friend didn't get captured, but was too late for you.. Sorry for the trauma you probably suffered, but not EVERYONE on the island is like that.. Let me you show you the REAL Rock Island" Dennis said in his strong accent, before helping Carly onto her feet.

"Where's Grant?" Johnny asked.

"He.. (tears up) He's dead!" Carly cried, Johnny hugging her.

"Vaas?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah.. Vaas" Carly replied.

"I'm really sorry he took your friend from you, Vaas killed a LOT of good people" Dennis replied.

"Yeah.. He seemed the type" Carly sniffed.

"I dream of the day, when I cut Vaas's heart out!" Dennis growled to himself.

"We know the feeling" Carly and Johnny both admitted.

"Anyway.. Me and my men need to take one of their bases, unfortunately, we're kinda at war" Dennis admitted, and started walking off.

"Wait.. Let us help you win the fight" Carly insisted.

"But Carly, it's not our fight" Johnny insisted.

"But it IS our fight Johnny.. They took our friend, they deserve to suffer" Carly replied.

"Alright then.. Follow me to the gun store.. I'll buy" Dennis replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally found a video that shows the FULL farcry 3 game without needing to buy it. I can be able to do this now.**

 **I highly doubt Crita will be in this one.. But we're see.**

* * *

Dennis Rogers lead his new friend's two the local gunstore. There wasn't many options, so Carly took a combat shotgun as Johnny took an AK47. Along with both taking a AP Pistol.

"Wait, this will also come in handy as well" Dennis said, giving Carly a machete.

"Do I get one?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Sorry, only had the one" Dennis admitted.

"But I do have a hatchet if you want" he added.

"No thanks" Johnny replied.

"Your loss" Dennis chuckled, and put the said hatchet into his belt before grabbing a AK47.

"Anyway.. Here's the jeep, let's hurry before we miss all the _fun_ " Dennis said, showing that despite that he's probably a non violent person. He has a surprising love for battle.

Suddenly the radio Carly stole from the camp says that they have Packie held at the said outpost, they didn't realize the radio was stolen.

"Haha.. Two birds with one stone as the saying goes." Dennis replied, starting the jeep.

* * *

Dennis arrived at the outpost and before long, the battle had began.

Surprisingly, most of the Pirates were actually pretty poor at shooting, and the battle was surprisingly easy. Plus Dennis had more men then the pirates. And before long, the area was cleared of pirates, and Dennis's men replaced the Vaas's flag with their own flag.

Carly searched the entire area, but Packie was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here!" She cried to Dennis, clearly saddened by the fact. Packie is tough. But he's still _human_ , and Carly was scared for him. Being stuck with that monster Vaas.

"I'm sorry honey, we did what we could" Johnny said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Dennis appeared. Saying another one of their friends has been found and saved by an ally of his, Dr. Earnhardt.

Saying Earnhardt is a bit crazy, but not Vaas's crazy, he's actually a pretty nice guy, and also gave them the location to him, saying they can take his jeep, he won't be needing it. But he also gave them an radio so they can keep in contact.

"Thank you Dennis, I hope we see you again, your a good man" Carly said, even hugging him.

"Yes.. Good luck with the war" Johnny added.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly and Johnny arrive to meet Dr. Earnhardt. Upon arriving at Earnhardt's mansion, they out that one of their friends escaped Vaas, but it was not Packie, rather it was Daisy, Grant's girlfriend.

Earnhardt tells them that Daisy is in serious need of medical attention, and he needs to retrieve a mushroom in order to keep Daisy alive. However, this mushroom is in a cave under Earnhardt's mansion, and Carly volunteers to venture into the caves to find it.

* * *

After finding the strange mushroom and returning home, Carly gives Earnhardt the mushroom. Earnhardt tells Carly and Johnny that Daisy is awake and to go and check on her while he makes the antidote.

They head upstairs and meet with Daisy, who has a strong fever, but alive.

Johnny asked if the doctor harmed her, but Daisy said the doctor is actually very sweet _(Witch he is)._

Carly tearfully tells her of Grant's death, much to Daisy's misery. But she also tells of her's and Johnny's search for the others.

Earnhardt comes upstairs to administer the antidote, and Johnny asks that when they finds more of his friends if Earnhardt could keep them there to ensure their safety.

Earnhardt strongly refuses, due to the fact that Vaas' men frequently visit to buy product from him.

But Daisy begs him to reconsider, and it's revealed Earnhardt is the SAD kind of crazy. He calls her by the name of his deceased daughter, Agnes, believing her to be the said daughter, and it's why he saved her.

Either way, he reluctantely agrees to give refuge to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

As Daisy was left behind when the location was confirmed a safe one. And the Doctor was confirmed to be completely harmless. Carly even felt bad for the guy, he lost his daughter, and can't cope properly.

Anyway, Daisy was left trying fix a boat. Most likely the one that Christopher Mintz-plasse arrived in. it was badly damaged, but fixable.

Just will take a long time. Really long time.

Anyway Carly and Johnny got word of Packie's last known location, and went to go investigate.

"How is it you avoided getting caught anyway?" Carly asked.

"I was the only one that didn't get knocked out.. I felt shitty about it, but I had to hide, Dennis found me and took down a few pirates.. By the way, I think I saw the head of Christopher Mintz-plasse sticking out the sand" Johnny told her.

"Huh. Well the news DID say he went missing.. Poor guy" Carly replied.

* * *

Eventually they arrived at the location.

"Shit, Packie's gone again" Carly said, getting much more impatient.

"Hang on, let me check that room" Johnny said, opening a door, only for pirate to appear from inside, and knock Johnny unconscious with an AK47.

Carly angrily shot him dead with her combat shotgun.

But then more Pirates came, and held her against the ground. Revealing it was a set up, the Pirates were waiting for them.

And before long, the one that seemed to be in charge walked in front of her.

Carly looked up, and gasped as she saw who it was.

"YOU!" She screamed.

"Missed me?" Vaas said, smiling evilly.

Carly tried grabbing for her breaking free, but Vaas knocked her unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny awoke tied to chair. Carly tied to a chair infront of him, Packie two.

"Packie! Packie are you okay!?" Johnny cried.

Packie was two weak to reply. He looked very beaten up, and looked half dead.

Suddenly Vaas showed up, pouring gasoline around the room, and even doing a silly little dance about it, before throwing away the can and tried lighting match, but it wasn't working very well.

"Let me guess.. Your Vaas" Johnny said, glaring at him.

"Smart biker boy, very smart" Vaas mocked.

"When I get out of thi-"

"Haha.. You think your so tough don't you" Vaas laughed.

But Vaas paused as he noticed Johnny's tattoos, mistaking them for Rakyat markings.

"Who gave you that ink, hmm? I asked you a question: who give you that ink, hmm? Did Citra give you that ink, did my sister give you that ink, huh?" Vaas asked sternly.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Who's Crita!?" Johnny cried.

"She's lead leader of those Rakyat soldiers.. I heard you two are getting _farmilar_ with them" Vaas replied.

"Look, we helped them out a little. It's nothing" Johnny insisted.

"Yes.. That's how it starts isn't it?.. There was a time I would do _anything_ for my sister, I mean the first time I ever killed was for my sister... But that was not enough for her, no, no, no, no, no, please.. _(starts pacing anxiously)_ You see the thing about our loved ones, right, OUR FUCKIN LOVED ONES!.. They come, and they BLINDSIDE you every fucking time.. So they say to me, they say Vaas.. VAAS!?.. Who the FUUUCK is it going to be?! THEM!?, or ME?! _(violently beats his chest)_ MEEEEEE! OR THEM?! (chuckles) Like... like you know... like they fucking think that I need to make a fucking choice.. _(beat)_ By the way, this lighter really sucks. You know, so much for poetics. _(places lighter in Johnny's shirt pocket)"_

Johnny had to admit. This guy was creeping him out. He understood why Carly was so scared of him after last time.

Vaas soon calmed down and started heading towards the door.

"You can't just leave us like this!" Johnny angrily said from under his teeth.

"Just watch us" said one of the pirates.

Vaas chuckled, and grabbed a box of matches.

"I'm telling you biker boy.. It's truly beautiful.. That you are willing to die for the ones you love" Vaas said, before calmly lighting a match and throwing it onto the gasoline, lighting up the room.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Johnny screamed, trying to break free.

Vaas laughed as his men grabbed Packie, and forced him to come with them as they left.

But fortunately, Johnny somehow got himself free and untied Carly, and they jumped out the window as it was their only exit.

"Man, you weren't kidding about him" Johnny said, panting heavily.

"Yes" Carly panted.

* * *

 **As I said. Crita won't be in this one.. I have no real use for her..**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants to know what Vaas is suppose to look like.. He's the guy on my story's front cover..**


	9. Chapter 9

Almost a week later, Carly and Johnny were told to find a man named Willis.

They do find him, and he reveals to be an American CIA agent.

"I heard about you two.. I know where your friends Dash and Packie are. I'll help you two, but only if you help me in return" Willis told them.

"Of coarse, you seem nice enough" Carly insisted.

"Me first.. _(shows an image of an 45 year old man, wearing a suit, but no tie. And messy black hair)_ This is my main target" Willis said.

"I.. I think seen that man back at the prison camp" Carly remember.

"His name is Hoyt Volker.. He's the boss of a very particular _friend_ of yours, Vaas Montenegro.. Mr Volker is also one of the world's biggest slave traders" Willis explained.

"And you want us to kill him?" Johnny asked.

"I wish it were that simple.. No, actually I want you to take this flame flower" Willis said, giving the said flamer flower to Johnny. And a second one to Carly.

"Destroy some of Hoyt's fields.. It'll slow down his plans" Willis said. The two nodded in understandment.

* * *

 _Dennis: You two find Willis?_

"Yes.. He told us about Vaas's boss.,. Hoyt or something" Johnny replied.

 _Dennis: Hoyt Volker?!.. You stay away from him! This is a very dangerous man!_

"Can't be worse than Vaas" Johnny replied.

 _Dennis: Vaas wasn't ALWAYS like that, he use to be one of us.. But Hoyt took Vaas's mind a long time ago.. Hoyt is responsible for all the evil of this island._

They both paused for a moment.

"Don't worry, we're be careful" Carly eventually said to the radio.


	10. Chapter 10

Carly and Johnny returned to Willis after destorying this fields.

"We did what you wanted.. Now about our friends?" Carly asked.

"Very well.. Dash Zucia is first" Willis said.

"It's an L.. Lucia" Carly said while laughing a little.

"Right.. Either way.. It's not pretty, but a man bought her from Hoyt, as a sex slave or some shit" Willis admitted.

"You know who it is?" Carly asked.

"Wait here" Willis said, handing them a picture of middle aged man with a unbuttoned shirt, and blue jeans. A large buck tattoo covering his chest.

"He's an Austrian, ex marine.. His name is Bambi Hughes.. But everyone calls him _Buck_ " Willis told them.

"I'll handle this one.. I owe that girl.. You find Packie" Johnny said to Carly, before taking the picture.

"Be careful, he might be dangerous" Willis warned.

Johnny nodded in understandment before he quickly left the room.

"And Packie?" Carly asked.

"It's a little more complex.. I'm not actually sure where he is.. But I have a strong guess that your 'friend' Vaas, may be holding at Beras Town" Willis told.

"Why's that?" Carly asked.

"Well, thing is.. Your getting _popular_ " Willis said, before playing a tape he recorded of Vaas and Hoyt.

 ** _Hoyt: Lovely weather we're having._**

 ** _Vaas: Why boss, you planning a parade?_**

 ** _Hoyt: (laughs hard) That's why I love you Vaas, you make me laugh. Everything in business is so goddamn serious. But you. So... what about Townley?_**

 ** _Vaas: Ohh, You know I don't give a fuck about her!.. I don't give a fuck._**

 ** _Hoyt: Really? Then why am I here?_**

 ** _Vaas: Once you got the ransom money, her friends are gonna be sold like that. I shot her pal Grant. I did what you wanted with her brother. And my men are getting ready to kill that annoying Irish one.. But.. It's my sister.. Carly might be working for her._**

 ** _Hoyt: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!.. Your the one that let her escape! It is by MY grace that your head isn't impaled on the antenna of my car!.. Therefore, I would LIKE IT, if you gave a fuck, about Carly Townley!_**

 ** _Vaas: (nervous) Okay, Hoyt. Okay, alright._**

 ** _Hoyt: Fantastic!.. I am really loving this weather.. What's the name of the village down the road? Beras Town? A bunch of native sympathizers. They stole a transportation manifest that's close to my heart. I'd like to pay them a visit.. Nice to see you, Vaas._**

 ** _(end tape):_**


	11. Small message

**I'm deciding to have a bit of fun with my story covers.**

 **Considering Farcry 3 is the type of game where I enjoy the 3 villains way more than the heroes. Decided to show a picture of each one, when ever the story is focused on a particular one.**

 **We all saw it was Vaas till now..**

 **Now it's Bambi "Buck" hughes..**

 **After that it'll be Vaas a bit more.**

 **And eventually it'll be Hoyt Volker.**

 **Who's underrated compared to Vaas.**

 **Hoyt is a way better villain in my opinion.. Vaas is only disturbing cause of his insanity.**

 **Hoyt is disturbing cause he was actually SMARTER than Jason.**

 **So. By rules of this story.**

 **That probably makes him smarter than Carly as well.**

 **Witch, trust me, is saying a lot.**

 **Anyway.. Again, the picture is of Buck now. Sense he's the new villain at the moment..**


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny arrived at a bar, and found the man from the Willis's picture having a beer by himself.

"Are you Buck?" Johnny asked him.

"Well it's not my birth name. But yes.. And you are?" The man asked, with his strong Austrian accent.

"Johnny Klebitz.. I'm here for my friend Dash" Johnny told him.

"Dash?... Dash?... Dosen't ring a bell" Buck replied, getting up, and getting another beer.

"You bought her from Hoyt" Johnny said, holding in his anger.

Buck bought his second beer, paused for a moment, and than chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah. Her.. Actually she said her name was ( _imitates trying to scream through a gag_ )" Buck said, before bursting into laughter.

"Your hysterical" Johnny groaned, resisting the urge to shoot Bambi "Buck" Hughes wait then and there.

"So? Want a beer?" Buck asked.

"Look! I JUST want Dash!" Johnny demanded.

Buck just laughed again, and sat back down.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.. We're not all, savages here.. We're just businessmen.. I've got something you want.. So your going to get something _I_ want" Buck said.

"And what the hell is that!?" Johnny cried impatiently.

Buck chuckles.

"Temper, temper, Johnny.. You kill me, and your NEVER get your little girlfriend back" Buck said, still grinning.

"She's not m... Whatever actually.. What do you want Bambi?" Johnny asked, still seeming anxious.

Buck reveals a drawing of a rare Chinese knife, The Silver Dragoon.

"You find me this.. And we're be even Steven" Buck told him.

"I.. I thought that knife was just a myth" Johnny said, rather shocked.

"Knife.. A knife?.. _(angrily grabs the drawing back)_ IT'S NOT JUST A FUCKIN KNIFE!.. It's art!" Buck replied.

"But anyway.. This is my ONLY deal" Buck added.

"(sighs) Fine.. Where is it?" Johnny asked.

"The treasure hunter, he knew were it was.. But some of Vaas's men came, and they got the wanker's boat.. But you know what else they got?" Buck asked.

"... The knife?"

"Maybe Johnny.. Maybe.. You want to save Dashie, right?.. Find that boat.. Find out if they kept it on there" Buck replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny reached the large ship, but, of coarse, it was surrounded by Pirates.

Johnny tried sneaking past them, but they spotted him and started at shooting him.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way" Johnny said, pulling out the AK47 he still had from Dennis and fired back them, shooting one of them in the face, killing him.

Johnny eventually got onto the actual ship and continued shooting at the pirates, even throwing a grenade, killing a good many of them.

"THIS WHAT YOU AFTER!?" Johnny shouted while shooting.

* * *

After the really long battle, Johnny eventually reached a computer, trying to see if it has a location of the knife. He also found a mysterious compass, But then, he realized there was bomb triggering, and ran away, and it went off, as he desperately made his way off the sinking ship, barely surviving the encounter, before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Voice: Johnny?.. Rise and shine Johnny._

Johnny woke up.

"Oh.. It's you" Johnny groaned, as he saw Bambi Hughes standing over him.

"Come on, get up" Buck said, giving him a hand onto his feet.

"It wasn't on the boat" Johnny told him.

"Ohh.. Dash is gonna be disappointed isn't she?.. In fact.. She just cries all the time now.. Actually, it's getting kinda annoyi-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Johnny angrily shouted, as he checked on his AP pistol, after realizing his AK47 left on the ship during the escape.

"Anyway.. Did you happen to find a compass in there?" Buck asked.

"Wait here" Johnny said, looking at the mysterious compass.

"Right. Resourch says.. Follow the compass"

"Thanks for the help" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Anyway.. If you excuse me.. Dash.. Needs me" Buck said, before leaving.

* * *

The ancient compass leads Johnny to an abandoned Japanese WWII bunker. Where he mysteriously found Buck waiting for him.

"What the fu- If you knew where I was suppose to go, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL M-"

"Johnny.. Johnny.. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not playing the bloody game. You are.. I'm just a spectator.. But I'm expecting a good show, eh?" Buck replied.

"Get out of the way" Johnny growled to him, knowing the compass was leading him into the bunker.

"Sure. But first.. History time.. Imagine? Consider if you will?.. This monumental testament, to irony.. The bloody Japs.. The form a special unit of. Well.. You know.. To try to find lost treasures and riches to feed their empire.. But they don't realize.. They build the bloody thing bunker here, wait over the fuckin stuff their looking for! _(chuckles to himself)_.. Come on, ask me 'what are they looking for?"

"No" Johnny said annoyedly.

Buck briefly paused.

"... I should cane you for that, I really should.. But I'll just cane Dash instead _(chuckles)_.. Their after. The Chao-fucking-Yang.. This flagship use to belong to famish famish Japenesse general.. But the bloody thing.. It just fuckin disappeared. With lots of riches.. Including.. That fuckin knife!.. Anyway, history lessons over.. Look after yourself biker boy" Buck said, patting Johnny's shoulder before leaving.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker" Johnny growled under his breath, before entering the bunker.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Johnny finally came out of the bunker, only to mysteriously see Buck again.

"How do you keep finding me!?" Johnny asked, starting to get a bit scared of him.

" _(laughs)_ Not important.. So.. You have it?" Buck asks.

"No.. I didn't find the knife" Johnny admitted.

Buck officially started losing his patience.

"No, no, no, Johnny that's NOT alright!.. It's just a little fuckin knife I told you to get for me!. But your too incompetent. TOO FUCKING LAZY TO GET IT!.. Too busy playing games!" Buck yelled at him.

"All I found was a few pieces to go with compass.. But I'm getting close, I can feel it" Johnny insisted.

"Fine.. Better get going then.. I'll be waiting" Buck groaned.

"... You KNOW where I'm suppose to go, don't you?" Johnny asked, still a bit creeped out by how Buck mysteriously keeps appearing all the time.

"Can't say mate.. Just know where your heading" Buck replied, before walking off.


	15. Chapter 15

**I put the Agent Willis as the cover for this chapter..**

* * *

Meanwhile.

Carly arrived at Beratown, although Packie wasn't there, but Willis said it's okay. If she saves the hostages, they might tell her where her friend is.

Carly took out her Machete, silently killing a Pirate look out, before looking though a pair of binoculars, checking at what she's up against.

"Your _friend_ Hoyt is down there" Carly said, seeing Hoyt holding an MP5 and getting ready to speak to hostages, and some of his men surrounding him.

"Wait till he leaves, other wise he'll make chicken chow-mein out of McReary" Willis said to her though the earpiece he gave her.

"I want it to be clear! Anyone, ANYONE! Tries to help those savages out in in the woods! Will end up like their friends here! Is my POINT coming across!?" Hoyt shouted out, to nobody in particular.

"You!.. Run!" Hoyt shouted to the three hostages, before firing his MP5 into the air scaring the hostages into running though the lake, only for it to be discovered that Hoyt is making them run though a friggin mine field, and only one of the three hostages make it safely across.

"Have fun boys!" Hoyt told his men, and they began shooting at the survival, as Hoyt himself boarded his helicopter and left.

"That's our man, go in and abstract him" Willis told Carly.

"Are you nuts!?" Carly cried.

"Just go behind the houses, it's a safer route, and nobody will see you" Willis told her.

"But they're see me down there" Carly complained.

"That's what you have _guns_ for silly" Willis said, a bit playfully.

"And besides.. My men will provide you some cover fire" Willis added.

* * *

"Alright. I'm going in" Carly said, cocking her combat shotgun and sprinting over to the man Willis spoke of, as Willis's men gave her support fire, Carly cut loose the hostage.

"Agent Willis Huntley sent me, said you might know something about my friend Packie McReary" Carly told him.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to get me out of here!" The man replied, grabbing a AK47 off a dead Pirate and shooting at the enemies, although his aim was really terrible. But Carly knew this was probably his first time holding a gun, so didn't mock him about it.

"Alright, stay close" Carly replied, shooting a nearby enemy, dead.

* * *

After a really long battle, the man then gives Carly the transportation manifest that Hoyt was searching for. Witch is information on where Packie McReary is being held. Revealing Vaas mis-spoke earlier, it's Hoyt himself who was ordering the death of Packie, not Vaas.

Carly had to hurry before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**The image is back too being Buck**..

* * *

Johnny, after finally finding the knife known as THE SILVER DRAGON. And merely surviving Indiana Jones like booby traps, radios Buck.

"Your not here!" Johnny said angrily.

"Not this time mate.. You have it?" Buck's voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I have that stupid fuckin knife you wanted!" Johnny angrily replied.

"Prefect.. Bring it to my place" Buck replied.

* * *

Johnny finally reached Buck's house, and found Buck sitting at his table, for some reason not wearing any pants, just his shirt and underwear. But Johnny decided not to ask any questions. Cause he didn't WANT any answers to it.

"Haha, you have it.. Gave it here" Buck says, motioning for Johnny to hand over the fancy knife.

"... Dash first" Johnny said sternly.

"Very well" Buck said, tossing him a small key. "She's downstairs".

Johnny dropped the knife on the table, grabbed the key and started heading downstairs, as Buck examined the knife.

 _Buck: You gotta hand it to the Chinese, when they disembowelled you, they did it in bloody style!.. I mean look at this thing!_

"DASH!" Johnny cries, running over to the clearly traumatized girl.

"No! Please! No more.. I beg you!" Dash tearfully cried, obviously afraid of Buck. But then she looked and saw it was Johnny, and gently grabbed him.

"Johnny, you gotta get me out of here.. I'm begging you.. Please get me out of here!" Dash begged.

"I'm getting you out, okay?" Johnny calmly told her.

 _"Yeah.. About that" came a sudden voice._

Johnny looked over, and suddenly saw Buck. As he smiled evilly at them.

"You said she can leave, you FUCK!" Johnny angrily cried, even shielding Dash behind him.

"No, no.. What I said.. Dash, may leave with you.. But your not going anywhere, are you" Buck replied.

"What are you talking about!?" Johnny cried, now confused.

"You see Johnny.. I AM grateful.. And I was hoping to show my graditude.. You know _properly_ " Buck said. Finally revealing his true nature, by hinting he wants them BOTH to be his slaves, leaving Buck's sexuality kinda questionable.

"We're walking! Though that door!" Johnny cried, finally ready to snap, and kill this asshole.

"You are when I say you are.. I'll take you bloody if you like.. I like my meat rare" Buck said, before giving one of those evil laugh moments.

Johnny, realizing the danger pulled out his AP Pistol, but Buck, due to his military experience, quickly overpowered Johnny, and threw him onto the ground, having Johnny lose the gun.

"(laughs) This is some fucked up foreplay, eh?" Buck laughed, as Johnny's pain was clearly bringing him joy.

Johnny was now even more angry, "DIE! YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!" Johnny screamed, while he wrestled Buck for the knife. And during this struggle. Johnny headbutts Buck, and forces Buck to stab himself in the heart _(if Buck even had one)._

Johnny then ripped the knife out of Buck, and kicked him flying onto the ground. Killing Buck.

"I got you" Johnny said, panting heavily, and keeping the fancy knife for himself.

"Johnny.. A -Are you sure he's dead?" Dash asked, still in tears.

"Yes.. It'll be alright.. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe" Johnny told her, still panting, and picking up his dropped AP Pistol.

* * *

The two arrive at the Doctor's place.

"Listen.. Please don't tell Carly or Packie about this.. I'll rather just forget it happened" Dash tells Johnny, calmly.

"I won't.. But your move past this.. You've done it before" Johnny insisted.

"Yeah.. Maybe" Dash said, as Johnny hugged her, seeing she needed one.

"Did you really do all that, just for me?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.. Guess I did.. Your kinda like family though" Johnny insisted.

Dash smiled.

"Thank you" she said, kissing his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**The image is Willis again..**

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:_

 _Carly secretly followed Willis Huntley though a town back before they actually knew each other. Dennis told her to look for a man in a white suit, cause he might be helpful._

 _Willis walked into his house, Carly followed him in, seemingly undetected, but Willis wasn't there. But he DID lock her into the room, and was heard on speakers._

 _"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are, before I remotely detonate the C4 under the table, and that room your in explodes like a pop bottle!" Willis's voice told her, knowing that Carly was following him, and believed she might be a threat._

 _"JESUS!" Carly shouted in shock._

 _"I doubt it.. 5 seconds!" Willis's voice replied._

 _"Carly! Carly Townley!" Carly cried._

 _"You don't say.. So your the kid that escaped Vaas's camp alive?" Willis's voice asked, sounding impressed._

 _"No.. I mean, Yes.. I mean.. Whatever doesn't get me blown up!" Carly cried._

 _"Tell me?.. Are you a Patriot, Mrs Townley?"_

 _"I.. I guess" Carly nervously replied._

 _"Excellent, we have that in common. There's a REASON I have the American Flag in here." Willis replied._

 _Carly didn't replied._

 _"Anyway.. I could use someone like you.. I know where your friends Packie and Dash are being held.. We're trade favors" Willis's voice told her._

 _"Done" Carly replied._

 _Willis unlocked all the doors, and Carly went to find Willis downstairs._

 _"So what are you, and spy or something?" Carly asked, now able to see him face to face.  
_

 _"I'm not_ _authorized to answer that" Willis replied._

 _Carly didn't reply._

 _"Just screwing with you" Willis laughed._

 _"But seriously, I'm CIA.. Agent Willis Huntley" he added._

 _"Oh.. Well I'm not usually one to turn to the police for help.. But wait now I'll take what I can get" Carly replied._

 _"Yes.. I've been watching you Carly Jade.. Like I said, I could use someone like you.. Get your biker friend, and I'll tell you more" Willis told her._

 _"Sure" Carly replied._


	18. Chapter 18

Willis ended up getting himself captured, and Carly, despite not "needing" too, went to save him.

She's grown to like Willis reminds her that not ALL cops are bad, and she'll have an bunch Dave Norton's and Willis Huntley's, over a bunch of Steve Heine's and Benson's.

But sadly. That doesn't seem to be how it works.

Carly defeated the small bunch of Pirates, catching them off guard. And then cut loose Willis once the area was cleared.

"You didn't have to you.. I'm no longer any use to you" Willis admitted, picking up his sniper rifle. As that's what he is. A sniper.

"I know.. But your not like most most of the _other_ cops I know.. Your actually nice" Carly admitted.

"Well. I am aware of what you are back at Los Santos.. I know you are a criminal.. Norton is a ally of mine, he mentioned you and your dad a few times, But... Heck, your nice too.. This island needs MORE like you.. And less Vaas Montenegro's" Willis admitted.

Carly chuckled.

But the happy moment was interrupted by a bullet nearly hitting them both, and they saw Pirate reinforcements had arrived.

"We should get out of here" Carly said, seeing there's too many of them.

"Good idea" Willis replied, as they ran away from the Pirates.

* * *

MUCH LATER:

"There he is, down there" Carly cried, looking at Packie as the pirates surround him.

"You better hurry Townley.. I'll cover you from up here" Willis said, getting into a good position with his rifle.


	19. Chapter 19

Carly finally reached the bottom of the hill, reaching where Packie is being held, and saw a bunch of the Pirates still beating him up.

'You leave him alone, you bastards!' Carly thought angrily.

"Willis, take the shot" Carly said quietly to her earpiece.

"Right, taking the shot" Willis's voice replied.

At that, the Pirate that was about to execute Packie was himself shot though the heart, dead.

The confused Pirates starting frantically looking around, not knowing where the hell that could of came from.

Carly fired, killing another one of the Pirates, probably confusing them into thinking it was only her that did that. So they fired at her, but Carly was in good cover.

Willis fired again, killing a Pirate with head shot, confusing them again. But by this point they probably had it somewhat figured out. But still didn't know where the sniper was.

Carly continued shooting at them, killing two more before needing to reload her combat shotgun.

During the confusion, Packie saw his chance, and stole a Micro SMG from a dead Pirate before running into the nearest cover, and also shooting at the Pirates, although his aim was a bit off, due to his condition.

This battle went on for quite some time, the Pirates had a least 20 or 30 men with them.

But as soon as the area looked clear, Packie found a boat.

"Carly get in, we gotta get the fuck away from these psycho's!" Packie told her.

"Hold on.. We gotta wait for Willis" Carly insisted.

"Fine.. But tell him to hurry" Packie replied, his black eye starting to swollen/

"Willis, hurry and get on" Carly said into her earpiece.

"Alright" Willis's voice replied, and swam over to the boat, as Packie and Carly helped in. But Packie suddenly paused as he saw a badge on Willis.

"Wait!.. Your a fuckin cop!" Packie cried angrily.

"Relax Packie, he's a NICE cop" Carly insisted.

"Yeah, but..."

"Trust me, if I was gonna arrest you. I would of left you to die from those F-in Pirates.. But instead I saved your life. So try to take someone out of that" Willis replied, being one of the first characters to NOT swear.

"Fine... And thank you" Packie replied.

Packie turned to Carly.

"This was some crazy shit Carly.. They have been getting at Gerry.. He and mom were prepared to hand over a shit load of money, just to get me back" Packie said.

B -But Packie, the Island's dictator, Hoyt Volker, he would of sold you wait into slavery, even if Gerry DID pay" Carly admitted.

"Y -Your joking right?" Packie replied, shocked.

"She's right mate.. I been studying Hoyt for the past 3 years.. And that was literary his plan for all six of you fokes" Willis told him.

Packie angrily kicked a crate.

"FUUCK!.. _(has to sit down)_ This is some heavy shit!" Packie cried out.

Carly hugs him.

"I know you Packie, your tougher than you think you are.. You get past this" Carly told him, during the hug.

"Anyway.. I'll get Jimmy, and then we're all go home.. I already found all the others." Carly said, shortly after releasing the hug.

Packie paused.

"What's wrong Packie?" Carly asked.

"... Jimmy's dead, Carly" Packie admitted, sadly.

Carly's mouth reasonably fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry.. He tried to escape, and they shot him like a fuckin dog!.. But wait now, we just have to have think about ourselves.. Take me to the others, please" Packie told her.

Truthfully, Jimmy later reveals to be still alive.

But he is being held by Hoyt himself, witch might be WORSE.

But Packie didn't know that. He only saw that Jimmy was shot, he didn't see if Jimmy had lived or not.

"A -Alright.. Hang on" Carly said, trying not to cry, as she started driving the boat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vaas is the image, now...**

* * *

Dennis radioed Johnny, saying that Vaas's men are preparing to kidnap a bunch of his men. Carly and Johnny agree to help in the battle. That way Carly would feel like she can that she finally gave Dennis the proper "thank you", for him saving Johnny's, and for being a good friend to her.

Packie is brought with them. But Johnny didn't want Dash going, saying she's been though enough after Buck. Witch confused Carly, as she didn't know what happened.

And during the drive to Dennis's camp, she kept asking Johnny about it, as Packie drove the second one closely behind them.

"Okay. Okay.. But your have to promise to not to tell anybody else" Johnny insisted.

"Uh, sure" Carly said. Seeing how seriously he's being about it.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Carly couldn't stop angrily swearing every word in the book.

"This is EXACTLY why she didn't want to tell you and Packie" Johnny groaned, annoyedly.

"Sorry, sorry" Carly said, trying to calm down.


	21. Chapter 21

The three-o finally arrived, to help the Rakyat set up an ambush in Churchtown in an attempt to hijack an APC carrying Rakyat prisoners. The leader of the mission hands over some C4 explosives to Johnny, so he has to plant them over a fuel truck, to block the road and divert the enemies plans.

Packie has to then climb a water tower to snipe and aid the warriors in combat, waiting for the signalling explosives to go off. When the explosives went off and the ambush started, and Carly helps them on foot as Packie snips above.

But Carly soon notices that the enemies that came out of the vehicles weren't Pirates, but looked like actual army men, later known as Privateers, Hoyt's REAL army. They are much better equipped and organized.

Carly has to then fight hordes of this so called _Privateers_ and reach the convoy truck.

However, when Carly opens the back door of the truck, Vaas himself reveals to be hiding in there, outsmarting her.

"Remember me" Vaas said, smiling evilly.

Carly reaches for her gun, but Vaas pistol whips her, knocking her unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

Carly started fading back to the consciousness, hearing Vaas's voice.

 _Vaas: Did I ever tell you, the_ _definition of Insanity?_

Carly awoke, seeing Vaas in-front of her as she realized she was out a while now, finding herself in a unfamiliar area her hands tied by one small rope, and her leg tied to a cinder block, by the ankle, as Pirates are pushing prisoners into the river below them, the cinder block tied to their arms, it's very likely that they didn't survive the event.

Vass began speaking to her.

"Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change. That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me. So, boom, I shot him. The thing is... he was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing. Over, and over, and over, and over again thinking, "This time is gonna be different. No, no, no please... this time is gonna be different." I'm sorry, I don't like the way, _(punches crate aside violently), y_ ou are LOOKING at me!.. Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK. YOU. _(beat)_ It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill. The thing is... all right? The thing is I killed you once already, and it's not like _I_ am fucking crazy. It's okay. _(beat)_ It's like water under the bridge. _Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"_

Carly didn't reply.

But neither did she need to, as Vaas put his foot over the cinderblock tied to Carly's leg.

"Oh jesus!.. No!" Carly cried, realizing what was happening.

Vaas smiled evilly, and gently pushed the cinderblock down towards the river, dragging Carly down with it.

"No! NO! NO!" Carly shouted, trying to grab something, as Vaas watched her struggle.

"OH FUCK YOOU!" Carly screamed, as she started falling down the cliff, and the cinderblock started pulling her down to the bottom.

But Carly managed to cut the rope on her hands with a sharp rock, and managed to swim back up. BARELY surviving this.

* * *

"I'm getting REAL tired of that asshole" Carly said, after finally getting out of the river.

"I can't let him kill those soldiers" Carly said, grabbing a AP Pistol off a dead Pirate, as all her weapons were stolen by Vaas.


	23. Chapter 23

**For the record. I know that** **technically Carly would be "Carly Klebitz" at this point. Not "Carly Townley". Odds are Hoyt and Vaas were't aware of her name change, and she didn't care enough to tell them. So Hoyt still thinks her last name is Townley.**

 **But oh well, doesn't really matter.**

* * *

Carly finally stole all her weapons back from the Pirates, expect for taking a hunter knife instead of her machete for some reason.

Carly then makes her way to a pirate camp and climbs aboard a helicopter piloted by a pirate. Carly pulls her AP Pistol, ordering the pirate to take off at gunpoint. However, another pirate on the ground crashes the helicopter with an RPG.

* * *

Carly slowly wakes up in the flaming wreckage of the helicopter to find Vaas approaching her. He knew that Carly probably escaped the cinderblock event, and came to finish the job.

Vaas turns Carly over with his foot, calmly asking her.

"Have I ever told you?.. The definition, of insanity?"

Carly is then shot in the heart by Vaas's AP Pistol, and she blacks out.

* * *

After a unknown amount of time, Carly awoke, but to her horror, she's literary buried under a pile of bodies, and quickly had to dig herself out. Barely surviving the event, and even causing her to puke.

But it's quickly realized, that the world all thought Carly was murdered, and some of Dennis's men, ran away in terror, believing her to be a ghost, or zombie, whatever it is.

Dennis, Johnny and Packie ran to help her up. Johnny still had just his AP Pistol, and Packie still had a Micro SMG.

Johnny tearfully hugging Carly, he thought she was dead. Everyone did.

"B -But how?" was all Dennis was able to say.

Carly checked her chest, realizing the bullet had hit the small lighter she had in her shirt pocket, saving her life.

"Luck.. I guess" Carly chuckled.

Small silence.

"W -What happened here?" Carly's shaky voice asked, finally looking at the huge pile of bodies. Most of them citizens.

"Vaas.. In celebration of your death.. But mostly as a bit of entertainment for Hoyt" Dennis sadly replied.

"I'm really sorry" Carly sadly replied.

"W -We should get back to the boat" Packie whispered to Carly, Packie having had ENOUGH of this terrible island.

* * *

 **Vaas's death plays out differently in my** **version.**

 **Plus, he didn't even know about Carly's survival in this version. A** **s where in the game, he knew Jason survived..**


	24. Chapter 24

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

* * *

"There, the boat is finally ready" Daisy said.

"Great, let's get the hell off this island" Packie and Johnny both said.

"Say Johnny, what happened to that fancy knife you found for Buck?" Dash asked.

"I gave it to Dennis's men.. Apparently it's some sort of ancient treasure to them" Johnny replied.

"Oh" was all Dash could responde with.

"You should come with us Alec.. Your a good man" Carly said to Dr. Earnhardt.

"Sorry Anges.. This is my home" Earnhardt replied.

"I.. I'm not your daughter" Carly sadly had to remind him.

Alec was about to reply. But suddenly he was shot though the side of the skull, dead.

Carly was shocked, Dash grabbing her out of the way, as Pirates started shooting at them.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" One of them shouted.

Carly gave Dash her combat shotgun.

"Are you sure?" Dash asked.

"Won't need it" Carly said, taking out her AP Pistol and firing at the Pirates.


	25. Chapter 25

While fighting off close to a hundred Pirates, Johnny took a MP5 off one of the dead Pirates an started running to just outside the forest the Pirates were coming from, killing a large many of them single handedly.

When suddenly Johnny pushed violently onto the ground, and looked behind him, to see who it was.

"YOU!" Johnny shouted angrily.

"Missed me" Vaas said with a evil grin, and prepared to shoot Johnny with his AP Pistol.

Johnny kicked Vaas in the stomach, causing the AP Pistol to accidantally go off, missing Johnny, who burst back up, and punched Vaas wait the face.

"That's for the doctor!" Johnny shouted angrily.

"I admit. His death wasn't FULLY purposeful, he wasn't who we were aiming for" Vaas replied, actually feeling a bit bad about killing Alec.

"I don't care!" Johnny said, preparing to punch him again, but this time Vaas caught it, and broke Johnny's arm, as Johnny screamed in pain.

Vaas also broke Johnny's leg, before pushing Johnny onto the ground, and picked up his AP Pistol again.

"Bye bye, biker boy" Vaas said, preparing to execute Johnny.

But suddenly Vaas was shot wait though the side of the stomach, causing him to scream in pain, and look over to see who shot him.

"Do you have ANY idea! How fucking rude that was!?" Vaas shouted at the unknown shooter.

No response.

"Now show yourself!" Vaas shouted.

Carly appeared from behind the shadows, holding her AP Pistol.

"Y -You!" Vaas cried, actually showing signs of possible fear. He had no idea Carly was alive, and probably thought she was a ghost.

"Missed me?" Carly asked, impersonating Vaas in order to mock him.

"Y -Your dead!.. I SHOT YOU!" Vaas shouted.

"Turns out your a horrible shot" Carly mocked.

Vaas growled angrily, and quickly pointed his AP Pistol, but Carly shot first, purposely hitting Vaas wait in the throat, like Vaas did to Grant. Causing Vaas drop his gun, chock loudly and put his hands on his throat to stop the bleeding, falling to his knees in the progress.

"That's for Grant" Carly said angrily.

Vaas attempted to flip her the middle finger, but Carly fired again, hitting him wait though the top of the head, finally ending Vaas's rain of terror.

Carly paused for a moment, the typical empty feeling after killing somebody hitting her. But she shook out of it, and ran over to Johnny.

"Can you walk?" Carly asked.

"Barely" Johnny admitted.

"Wait here.. I'll help the others clear the area before we get you" Carly said, kissing Johnny's forehead, before running to the others.

* * *

"DIE YOU FUCKS!" Packie screamed at the Pirates, killing 3 in a row, before having to reload his Micro SMG.

"I'm running low on ammo" Dash said, reloading her combat shotgun.

"Me two.. Make every bullet count" Packie replied, shooting at a off view Pirate.

Dash prepared to shoot, but was shot in the shoulder, and screamed in pain.

"DASH!" Packie shouted, running over to her, protectively.

"I'm okay.. Just a flesh wound" Dash told him.

"Well still.. No more shooting for you" Packie said,grabbing her shotgun, and firing it at Pirates.

Dash moaned in agony, as Packie hovered over her protectively.

"Crap.. Where the hell are the others!?" Packie thought out-loud, on his last round for both guns.

As if on Q, Carly came out of the forest, holding Johnny's MP5, and killed the rest of the Pirates.

"Thanks Carly, I was pretty low on ammo, and Dash is injured" Packie said.

"Is she okay?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine" Dash said.

"Well.. Johnny is injured two, but a bit 'less' fine.. I need some help, bringing him over here" Carly said.

"I'll do it.. I owe Johnny" Dash said, remembering Buck.

"But your arm" Packie reminded.

"It'll be fine, after David Eric's day I lost most feelings to my shoulders" Dash chuckled.

"Fair enough" Packie replied.

"I -Is it over?" Daisy asked, poor girl hiding under the boats table.

"Yes, come on out" Packie said comfortingly.

* * *

Carly went over to the dead _Alec Earnhardt_ , and respectively closed his eyes.

"At least your finally be with your daughter" she said, kissing the man's forehead. "I'm sorry for not trusting you originally, I know you were only tragically delusional, not downright insane" she added.

* * *

 **Orginally I was gonna kill off Vaas with a quick shot in the head.**

 **But I figured, that** **would be too "easy" for the killer of thousands of innocent men, women, and even children.. And Carly's archenemies..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hoyt Volker is now the image..**

* * *

Dash carried Johnny over to the boat.

"Now, let's get out of here" Packie said.

"Not yet.. I'm going after Hoyt" Carly admitted.

"Are you nuts.. Carly.. Vaas is dead.. This is no longer our fight" Dash replied.

"Look guys.. Vaas was a good person once. Hoyt turned him evil. So this is actually _Hoyt's_ fault that Grant and Alec are dead.. Hoyt is the REAL evil here.. And enough people have died by Hoyt's hands.. He ordered Vaas to kidnap us.. He 'personally' sold Dash to Buck Hughes.. And this entire island is trapped under his iron fist.. He _needs_ to die" Carly told them.

"Fine.. But I'm going with you.. Johnny is in no condition" Packie replied.

"Fair enough" Carly replied.


	27. Chapter 27

THE NEXT DAY:

Packie and Carly met up with Willis, as he was preparing his helicopter, asking for a lift to the south side of the island.

"The south side?.. That's Hoyt territory!" Willis cried.

"I know.. We're taking him out" Carly replied.

" _(laughs)_ Okay" Willis said, not believing such a thing is even possible.

"I'm serious" Carly said.

"Sweetie.. I'm a veteran spy.. And I could NEVER do that.. What makes you think your be any better?" Willis asked, not being mean to her, just asking her a general question.

"Well.. Someone has to do it" Carly replied.

"I guess you got me there.. Alright.. I might have an idea.. There's a boat of two new requites coming.. You find it.. You kill them.. And then you disguise yourselves as them.. Hoyt has never seen your faces.. Far as I know... Pretend to be one of them.. And than strike" Willis replied.

"Are you coming?" Packie asked.

"Sorry kid.. But I'm leaving today.. I had ENOUGH of the darn hellhole" Willis replied.

"Well... I'm gonna miss you.. Hope we see you again" Carly replied.

"Well.. It's not impossible... I might come to Los Santos one day.. Dave Norton might need me again one time" Willis said, boarding his plane.

"I left you two a sea-doo.. I wish you luck" Willis said.

"Thank you" Carly and Packie both said.

"And one last thing!.. Hoyt has Jimmy!" Willis shouted over his plane engine. Before flying off, and was gone.

Carly was shocked.

At first she wanted to slap Packie for lying to her. But the look on Packie's face convinced her that he WASN'T lying to her. He was just as shocked as she was.

Plus Packie has been though enough. He was horrible tortured for about 3 whole days.

"Carly.. I'm so sorry.. I thought h-"

"It's okay." Carly insisted.

"Well.. I guess that's all the more reason for you wanting Hoyt dead" Packie said.

"Well.. Actually Packie... You ALSO would want Hoyt dead.. It's actually pretty good thar your here with me." Carly said, after a short pause.

"Why?.. What are you talking about!?" Packie cried.

"Well... I wasn't suppose to say anything.. But... Dash was raped" Carly revealed.

"WHAT!?.. Why didn't she tell m-"

"She didn't want us too know, so don't say anything when we get back... But anyway.. Hoyt is the one that sold her to such a person.. Hoyt knew what Buck would do to her, he just didn't _care_.. Hoyt's responsible for it." Carly said, wanting Packie to be mad just as mad at Hoyt as she was. And it was working, Packie started growling like a angry dog.

"Let's get this fucker!" He cried.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Hoyt Volker is seen sitting at his desk. smoking a cigar.

"Sir.. We have news, Vaas i-"

"Dead.. I know.. But it's okay.. Vaas was only a _pawn_.. I can find plenty more just like him.. But at the meantime.. Carly is no doubt after me.. By this point, she probably knows what I did to Vaas's mind. And knows I am the source of all the evil on this Island.. But, it's okay, I was expecting this. And I have something Vaas doesn't.. I have her brother.. If Vaas only listened to me, he would of learned that Jimmy was the REAL plan.. But whatever.. Be on the guard boys.. She's a tough girl.. Unlike Vaas, I know what this girl is capable of, I read her backstory... But there's still more of us then her.. First man to bring me Carly Townley's _head,_ gets there very own Island" Hoyt replied, rather calmly.


	28. Chapter 28

2 days later.

Disguised as Privateer requites, Carly and Packie arrive at Hoyt's side of the island, gathered with a bunch of REAL requites. As Hoyt Volker appears on a stage that had a large furnace in the middle of it. A man was trapped inside it, it was actually one of Hoyt's own Privateers, who refused to follow Hoyt's orders.

Hoyt began speaking to the requites gathered around the stage, two armed guards standing behind him.

"Ahhh.. My rosy cheek new employees... I'm not gonna lie. Were all here to make a buck.. But it's the happiness of my people that gets me up, each morning.. My father.. Rest his sole.. Was a diamond minor.. Got up at sunset, smoked a cigarette, and down into the earth he went... For that wonderfu- _(interrupted by the prisoner screaming and trying to get out of he furnace)_.. Wonderful man.. The company, was, God!... I gave that same presence, to my grand business "here"... And I expect all of you to do the same... Now.. There are only 3 company rules you have to follow... _(sits on the furnace)_ First.. Protect my product... You can fuck them boys but be gentle _(crowd cheers)_... Second.. Kill any Native on sight!... Finally.. All profits go to "me"... _(gets off the furnace)_ , I'm an understanding boss.. _(lights match)_ but if you break even "one" of these rules... ( _sets the furnace on fire horribly killing the man inside it)_... I'll roast you in the furnace till you skin crackles, like chicken." Hoyt said, disturbingly calm the entire time.

Carly had to admit, Hoyt is a lot more intimating than she thought. If he could do something like that to one of his own men without even blinking an eye, than who knows what he'll do to _her_ if he learns of her identity.

"Anyway.. We have a special this month.. Your very island, for the HEAD of Carly Townley!" Hoyt cried enthusiastically, the requites cheering, and the guards firing a few shots into the air to help with the enthusiasm.

Shortly after this, Hoyt left the stage and was out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Packie whispered to Carly.

"We gotta get close to Hoyt" Carly replied.

"We can always kill Carly" Packie joked.

"Yes, hawhaw" Carly said sarcastically.


	29. Chapter 29

After a few days, Carly and finally earned Hoyt's respect. And was was asked to go meet him in his office.

"I'll be wait out here" Packie quietly said to her, hoping she'll take comfort out of that. She did.. A little at least. She went into Hoyt's office. She wanted to kill him wait there, get it over with. But if she did, but there's no way in hell she would get away with that. Plus she would not be able to pull any weapons without alerting Hoyt, who would instantly kill her in result.

"Foster right?" Hoyt asked.

"That's me" Carly said, remembering that she's in disguise.

"Sit, please" Hoyt said, politely pointing at one of the chairs.

Carly did sat down, trying not to look as nervous as she was.

Hoyt took out a cigar from his pack, and lit it with a lighter.

"Want one" He asked.

"No thanks, I don't smoke" Carly replied.

"Figured as much" Hoyt chuckled, putting the cigar pack in one of his desk drawers.

"So.. It's impressive what you did.. Killing those Natives" Hoyt said.

"Yes.. They were scum" Carly said, hiding how upset the event made her. But at least Dennis wasn't there, she probably would of been forced to kill him, in order for this _charade_ to work.

Hoyt stood up, standing next to her, with that creepy stare of his.

"So?.. hobbies?.. Cooking, painting, movies.. Crystal meth... What are yours?" Hoyt asked.

"... I like to hunt" Carly said, trying to keep in character.

"Ahh.. I'm a hunter myself. The noblest of professions, isn' it?" Hoyt replied.

"Sure" Carly said, trying to keep in character.

"Yes... But, you know, I like to hunt REAL game.. I can offer you travel to slave markets in Rio, Hong Kong, New York, anywhere!.. This is a global enterprise. Globalisation is the future, bringing things from far away, to ME... But.. Some guys, they don't get it! (point out the window, Carly quickly noticing that he's pointing a small yacht) See that boat out there?... I'm holding it, and the people on board for ransom... But the customer., He just doesn't want negotiate outside his country." Hoyt told her.

"So.. You gonna let them go?" Carly asked, actually feeling bad for those people.

"Of coarse not!" Hoyt laughed, and suddenly he pulled a C4 detonator out of his drawer, and with sadistic happiness, he pulled the trigger, blowing up the boat, as it clearly was rigged with explosives.

Carly gasped in shock at this.

Hoyt laugh maniacally, he knew he killed a bunch of innocent people just then, it's just that he, _didn't give a shit._

Carly was speechless, she wanted to call him a psycho. But remembered her disguise, so said nothing at all.

Hoyt sat back down, and smoked his cigar again.

"You sure" He asked again.

"Yes.. Wouldn't mind some alcohol, though?" She asked.

"Sure, wait here" Hoyt said, pouring her a small glass of whiskey.

Carly quitely drank it, it wasn't very good. But she didn't expect it to be either.

" _(laughs)_ Strong isn't it?" Hoyt said, laughing at the look on _"Fosters"_ face.

"I -It's fine" Carly choked out, not wanting to seem rude in-front of someone like _Hoyt Volker_. And forced herself to finish the glass, cause it was a pretty small one.

 **(that whiskey joke isn't part of the actual game scene.. It's just a little light humor I added.. I also don't think Hoyt smokes cigars, or is at least SEEN smoking cigars.. Just a little CAPTAIN PRICE reference)..**

"Anyway.. Onto business.. We have a prisoner downstairs.. Head down there.. Find out who he is.. And than.. Beat him, till he can't stand up!" Hoyt told Carly, is voice a bit louder at the last part.

 _'yikes'_ _Carly thought._

"Yes Mr Volker, sir" Carly said, standing up, and preparing to leave.

"I'll be watching the security camera, so don't screw up" Hoyt warned her.

"Yes sir" Carly said, opening the door.

"This is your chance... Don't fail me" Hoyt said, before smoking his cigar again.

Carly didn't respond, she just quietly closed the door to Hoyt's office.


	30. Chapter 30

"Alright.. Here's the room.. Make this look believable.. And remember... We're on camera" Packie said.

Carly and Packie entered the room, but Carly gasped in shock, as she saw who it was.

"J -Jimmy?" Carly asked, quitely.

Jimmy started looking up, but Carly forced herself to slap Jimmy across the face, remembering she's still on camera.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" Carly shouted.

"J -Jimmy Townley!" Jimmy cried, fearfully.

"Who brought you here!" Carly shouted at him.

"M -My sister!" Jimmy cried, fearfully.

"Where is Carly now!" Carly shouted.

"I -I don't know!" Jimmy cried.

Carly slaps him again.

"LIAR!" Carly screamed.

"I -I DON'T KNOW!" Jimmy cried, now crying.

"The camera.. Has been suspended on loop" Packie told Carly, standing next to security camera.

"Jimmy" Carly said, leaning down to her brother, gently grabbing him.

"C -Carly!?.. Packie!?.. The fuck!? Are you with them!?" He cried, confused and scared.

"No, I'm getting you out" Carly replied.

Jimmy didn't reply.

"26 seconds" Packie said, off view.

"We're leaving, now" Carly said, attempting to lift Jimmy up.

"No!.. We do that, we may as well kill himself ourselves, there's too many guards, we're never make it" Packie warned.

"We're distract them, Jimmy runs" Carly insisted.

"No. He'll never make it, look at him" Packie cried, pointing at how beat up Jimmy is, and the bullet wound in Jimmy's chest.

"P -Packie's right.. I'll never make it" Jimmy cried.

"9 seconds.. We're out of options.. We have to hurt him! Or Hoyt will know!" Packie cried.

"W -What?" Carly cried.

"5 seconds!"

"He's right, It's the only way.. Just do it, okay! I can take it... Just promise your come back for me!" Jimmy cried tearfully.

"We're out of time!.. You have to do it! NOW!" Packie cried, nearly screaming at the last part.

And so, after a long pause, Carly made one of the hardest decisions of her entire life. She punched Jimmy really hard in the face.

And after a quick pause, pushed a finger into Jimmy's bullet wound, and than she punched him 12 more times, till finally, Jimmy fell unconscious.

"W -Who have I become" Carly said, tearfully.

Packie hugged her, and Carly accepted this. She needed one.

"Let's go" Packie said, as the two left the room.

* * *

Hoyt reached them outside the room, clapping in satisfaction.

"Ahh.. Great job getting his name.. I have a good feeling about you Foster" Hoyt said.

Carly held in her anger.

"Anyway.. I think you earned yourself a little break.. You and your friend there are invited to a poker game tonight.. See you than" Hoyt said, leaving shortly after. His bodyguards following him.

Carly approached Packie.

"I want him, dead" she growled under her teeth.

"I think I may have an idea.. During the poker game.. I'll hid a knife in my boot.. It'll be the perfect time to strike" Packie replied.

"Alright.. Sounds good" Carly replied.


	31. Chapter 31

Carly met Packie outside the poker room.

"I hidden a knife in my boot, be ready to distract him when I give you the signal" Packie whispered.

"Got it" Carly whispered back.

And so the the two of them sat a the poker table with Hoyt. Packie sitting on the left side of, Carly in front of him.

A bunch of guards surrounded the table.

"What a job, poker. Ask anyone on the street and they'll call it a game of chance. Or _(points at one of the guards)_ talk to Sam here, and he'll say it's about bluffing, won't you, Sam?" Hoyt asked.

"Ja." Said the guard apparently named Sam.

"Ja!.. But it's not, is it? It's about keeping you playing until the house collects. _(to Packie)_ Right mate?"

Packie was quite at first, not realizing Hoyt was talking to him.

"Uhh.. Sure" Packie said, trying to keep in character.

"Exactly" Hoyt chuckled.

"Anyway.. Let's get started" Hoyt added.

* * *

After the first round of the poker game, Packie gave Carly the signal that he was ready to strike, and secretly started reaching for his knife. However, Hoyt saw this, suddenly stood up, and without warning he suddenly took out his _own_ knife, stabbing it violently though Packie's neck, and leaving it like that.

"NOO!" Carly screamed, standing up, but two of the guards held her back onto the chair.

"Sorry, house rules" Hoyt coldly joked.

Hoyt sat back down, calmly saying "Ohh, look at that.. We got the same cards".

Carly looked over at Packie, who was now laying dead in his seat.

"So.. Foster?.. Carly Townley?.. Whatever your name is, slipped my mind.. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Hoyt cried, screaming the last part. As, by saying this, he's revealing that he knew it was Carly the entire time. And was only playing along for his own amusement.

"... We should keep playing" Hoyt said, suddenly calm again.

Carly remained silent.

"It's Packie's turn isn't it? _(looks at the dead Packie and smiles evilly) ..._ Guess he's sitting this one out" Hoyt said, still disturbingly calm.

"Fuck you" Carly said emotionlessly.

"Haha, man, you didn't even blink Carly.. Impressive" Hoyt said, quoting Pagan Min from _FAR CRY 4._

* * *

Hoyt started dealing the cards.

"So.. Caught your little _reunion_ with Jimmy.. Brought a tear my eye.. I am RARELY moved.. I admit.. I underestimated you.. Torturing your own brother.. Destroying, half, my organization!" Hoyt said, yelling at the last part.

Carly looked at one of the guards, who motioned her to keep playing _(at gun point)._

"But.. I forgive you... Let chips fall were they may, right?" Hoyt asked.

Carly never says a single word the entire time, and continues playing.

"So?.. Name your price. Everybody has one... You're all puppets, and we're the one pulling the strings! The system was designed to work that way!" Hoyt said, yelling angrily at the last part.

"Screw your system!" Carly yelled angrily.

* * *

Unfortunately, Carly lost twice to Hoyt, during the poker game.

Hoyt laughs to himself.

"You know what Townley.. I'm gonna go easy one you. Sense your a family girl.. One finger! Overtime you lose!" Hoyt said, yelling at the last part.

The two guards behind Carly forced her right hand onto the table, and Hoyt pulled the knife out of Packie, causing Packie's body to fall onto the floor.

"I'll think I'll start with.. The ring finger" Hoyt said sadistically, and literary cut off Carly's ring finger, as Carly screamed in agony.

And than everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for killing off Packie.**

 **But it was an experiment I was doing.**

 **In the game, Hoyt kills Sam Becker, a double agent working for Willis, and helps Jason get close to Hoyt.. But we barely knew Sam. So it's not TOO upsetting... But I wanted to see how much bigger the reaction would be, if Hoyt killed a major character like Packie instead.**

 **And that is why Packie was doing most of Sam Becker's roles..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning:**

 **This is easily the most brutal death of the entire game..**

* * *

Carly awoke in a empty room, alone with Hoyt. Looking at the the bleeding hole, where her ring finger once belonged to.

"Oh,hoho, Carly.. _(holds up Carly's torn off finger)_ Now we're never be married" Hoyt coldly joked, before throwing away her finger, and holding up his hunting knife, menacingly.

"You know, you could of joined me kid!.. Every kill would of been awarded with money!" Hoyt cried, now much angrier.

"Fuck, you" Carly angrily growled under her teeth, pointing her hunting knife at Hoyt. Both of them having the same knife.

"Haha, I take no pleasure in killing you.. Really, I don't" Hoyt lied.

"I DON'T NEED TEN FINGERS TO USE A KNIFE!" Carly screamed in rage.

"Hahaha, I been doing this long before you were born, kid" Hoyt laughed.

"Bring it on, old man!" Carly challenged.

With that, the battle began.

Both of them were evenly matched. But eventually Carly managed to punch Hoyt really hard in the face, knocking Hoyt back.

Hoyt put his finger on his lip, seeing he was bleeding a bit.

"I'm very disappointed in you Carly Jade.. You haven't checked up on your brother yet" Hoyt laughed.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Carly screamed in rage.

"Haha.. Don't worry.. I sold him to someone VERY special in Yemen.. Think Buck.. Only WORSE" Hoyt laughed.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Carly screamed, swinging at him, but Hoyt dodged, and continued laughing.

"Hahaha, I have very powerful friends, who will hunt you down" Hoyt warned.

"They won't find, ANYTHING, left of you!" Carly cried angrily.

Hoyt growled angrily, and attempted to stab Carly, but she caught his arm, pushed it away, and as Hoyt was turning back around, Carly stabbed her knife into Hoyt's shoulder. But even than. Hoyt still refused to back down.. Any _other_ occasion, Carly would find Hoyt's resistance very impressive.

"You can't win! I HOLD ALL THE CARDS!" Hoyt cried, screaming at the last part.

"Than why are you afraid!?" Carly mocked him.

This was the final breaking point for Hoyt. And he actually proved to be a BETTER fighter than Carly. And before long he violently threw her on the ground. But Carly regained her vision fast enough to dodge being stabbed by Hoyt from the ground. Missing by seconds.

Carly burst up, and swung at Hoyt, who dodged her at the last second.

"Haha.. Your brothers at the airstrip.. Better not miss that plane" Hoyt said, catching his breath.

"I'll delay! The flight!" Carly cried angrily, and swung, making them touch blades a total 6 times, till she head butted Hoyt, and kicked him onto the ground, preparing to stab him, but Hoyt recovered and literary kicked the knife wait out of Carly's hand, before quickly jumping onto his feet, making violent attempts to stab her, but she dodged his swings. But eventually, he kicked her hard enough that she went flying and landed near her dropped knife.

Carly saw Hoyt prepare to stab her, and quickly grabbed her knife before kicking him in the stomach.

Carly than burst up, and saw Hoyt as he once more prepared to stab her, but Carly violently stabbed her knife into Hoyt's right hip. Just below his ribcage.

Hoyt was stunned, and his mouth fell wide open, not even screaming.

But Carly wasn't done with him, and as Hoyt made one final attempt to stab her, Carly violently broke the arm that was holding the knife, before grabbing Hoyt's knife, and violently stabbing it through the left side of Hoyt's neck, the blade poking out though the right side of his neck.

Most would probably consider this enough. But not Carly. She ripped the knife out of Hoyt's hip, only to stab it though the top of Hoyt's head.

Finally satisfied, Carly stepped back, watching Hoyt as he fell backwards. Dead.

Carly simply left the room.

Searching for Jimmy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dennis Rogers is now the picture..**

* * *

2 DAYS AFTER:

* * *

"Jimmy, your alive!" Johnny cried, hugging him.

"Yeah.. But I just wanna go home now" Jimmy admitted.

"We're working on it" Daisy said, fueling up the boat they fixed up.

Suddenly Carly Jade came over, unusually quite.

"Hey Carly, What happened to your finger?" Johnny asked concernedly.

"I.. I don't wanna talk about it" Carly said, obviously depressed, and keeping her finger in a bucket she found, filled with ice, till she finds a proper hospital.

"But your missing a fing-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, okay!" Carly cried in annoyance.

Awkward silence.

"Say?.. Is Dash back yet?" Daisy asked, from the boat.

"Dash is missing?" Jimmy asked.

"Not exactly.. Dennis took a bit of likeness to her, but only as a friend.. He's showing her around his village" Johnny replied.

"We should go get her.. But someone should watch the boat" Daisy said.

"I'll do it.. Things got, "complicated" with Hoyt.. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Dash wait now." Carly admitted.

"What the heck dose that mean?" asked a confused Johnny.

"I -I'll tell you later" Jimmy said, Carly having told him all about that horrifying poker game.


	34. Message

**Before continuing this story. I need to bring something up.**

 **A few people have been hating me for killing Packie.**

 **Please know. I don't HATE Packie.. In fact I love Packie, and I hated having to do that to Dash..**

 **But there was sort of a REASON behind his death.**

 **I needed to show readers EXCATLY what kind of person Hoyt Volker truly is. And for that, someone unfortunately had to die.. And with Johnny.. Well.. I'm still pissed about his "last" death.**

 **Destorying a boat full of hostages is scary and all, but it dosen't really show how EVIL he is. Just that he's not exactly at a "healthy state of mind".**

 **But killing a beloved character without a moments hesitation, that truly is the PERFECT way to show that this isn't just some misunderstood anti villain, this is "Hoyt-fuckin-Volker". The WORST kind of human being.**

 **But anyway.. If it makes people feel better. Packie is the main focus of just about every OTHER gta fanfic I ever wrote.. He's the reason I even started writing GTA stories in the first place..**

 **... Still pissed?**

 **Well, follow me on twitter at _#DouchebagCanadian_**


	35. Chapter 35

**There's a bit more comedy in this chapter..**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:

Michael and Dash's sister _(who's alive in this one.. Dash would need it). A_ pproach that party, finding the unnamed DJ who tricked the group into going to Rock Island, cause he's working for Vaas.

"Hey buddy.. Have you seen my daughter Carly and her friends? She's been missing.. Along with the sister of my friend here" Michael said.

"Yeah.. She's pretty hot" the DJ said pervertly, as he stares at Sally.

Sally can't help but blush a little.

"Say, _(to Michael, about Sally)_ you have her numb-

"Just shut up!.. Where are they?" Michael said, getting more annoyed.

"Fuck off.. I ain't saying nothing _(picks up beer bottle)_ So just leave me alo- _(Michael steals the guys bottle)_ Hey!" The DJ cried.

" _(looking at the bottle)_ this must of been expensive." Michael said.

"Not really.. It was on sale." The DJ admitted.

"Oh.. Good.. Than the only thing that this will damage is your head, not to bank account." Michael chuckled.

"What you mean my he-"

"Last chance.. Where are they.. They been missing for nearly a month.. I know something would of happened.. And I know your involved. You MUST be" Michael said, rather calmly.

"Fuck you." The DJ said, flipping Michael off.

"I figured your say that.. Sally you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Michael asked.

"Sure" Sally said, not questioning this, she knows how Michael operates.

"So.. NOW can I have her numb-"

Suddenly Michael breaks the bottle on the guys head, causing the top of his head to start bleeding, and guy starts screaming in pain and shock.

"Yeah, that hurt?" Michael asked angrily.

 _DJ: (still screaming)._

"That hurt?" Michael repeated.

"WHAT THE HELL!? _(continues yelling)._ " The DJ shouted.

"Shouldn't of been holding out on my questions!.. _(punches the DJ)_ That's what happens, man! (punches the DJ again)." Michael shouted.

* * *

Sally waiting out side, watching the news.

 _DJ: Oh, my God!_

 _Michael: WHERE ARE THEY!?_

* * *

40 MINUTES LATER:

* * *

"Rock Island!.. Rock Island!.. Vaas said if I bring him more victims, he'll give a cut of the payment" The DJ said, tearfully.

"You mean you done this BEFORE!?" Michael shouted.

"Several times." The DJ admitted.

"Well, I hope you burn in hell!.. Along with the guy that invented the Transformers movie as live action!" Michael shouted.

"I think his name wa-"

"SHUT UP! _(punches the DJ really hard)_ "

Suddenly Sally walks in.

"Uhh.. Mike.. I heard him say Vaas.. And according to the news.. A body of someone named Vaas Montenegro has been found in the ocean, shot 3 times.. Carly must of escaped him" She says, after having watched a bit of the news while waiting.

"But what is he?" Michael asked.

"I called Lester.. Apparently, he and this other guy, Hoyt Volker, are some sort of of secret human trafficking organization.. Only a small handful of people actually knew of their existence, most of those people are CIA" Sally told him.

"What's so secret about Vaas.. What dose he do?"

"Dark Web, type of stuff" Sally said.

"Yikes... Well, least Vaas is gone now" Michael said.

"Sure, but how am I gonna get paid now?" The DJ said, weakly.

"THIS is how your get paid!" Michael shouted, pulling out his Desert Eagle.

"Michael, wai-"

"It's for the best, Sally.. This scum has endangered ENOUGH innocent people for one lifetime" Michael replied.

"But a man's got to ea- _(gets shot though the eyehole, dead)"_

" _(puts the gun away)_ Lets go.. Someone's got to have heard that" Michael said, pulling a slightly confused Sally with him as he escapes the building.

"Where are we even going?" Sally asked.

"No idea.. Just gotta get out of that place before the cops are called" Michael admitted while driving off.

* * *

 **By the way.. Dark Web.. It's the place of WORST forms of human behaviours.**

 *** Child rape/porn**

 *** Drug deals**

 *** Russian Rouette videos**

 *** Killing small animals for sexual pleasure**

 *** Hacking your webcam and finding your address**

 *** Killing babies for fun**

 *** Just plain WEIRD stuff**

 *** Buying an assassin (seriously)**


	36. Chapter 36

Johnny and them finally found Dash and Dennis, saying that it's time for them to go.

"You sure you guys can't stay.. You never even met Citra.. Dash here met her just now, so why not the rest of you?" Dennis asked.

"What is she? Why did you and Vaas mention her so many times?" Johnny asked.

"She was some sort of goddess.. They all preyed to her" Dash said.

"Yeah.. Something like that.. She was believed to be Vaas's younger sister.. It's a pretty bizarre family.. Even in childhood Citra was extremely demanding, possibly forcing her brother to kill for her.. But anyway.. From what we believe, Hoyt kidnapped Vaas and Citra, but Vaas ended up joining Hoyt.. And Hoyt turned Vaas into... _that_.. But, she's the leader of my people.. Wanna meet her?" Dennis revealed.

"Another dictator?.. You sure you want to risk another Hoyt?" Johnny asked.

"Hoyt FEARED his way to the top.. Citra earned with our respect.. There's a difference there... And with Hoyt gone.. Citra can make this place _great_ again.. I mean, really _look_ at this island.. It's beautiful." Dennis said.

"Well.. You have a point there" Daisy said, looking at the Island PROPERLY.

"Daisy's right.. But we REALLY want to get home get home.. But maybe we're visit sometime, if the Island remains peaceful" Johnny said.

"Alright.. If that's what you wish.. Too bad though.. Citra might of made you into _warriors"_ Dennis insisted.


	37. Chapter 37

3 DAYS LATER:

* * *

 _Just outside Los Santos hospital:_

Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Sally all met with Johnny and them shortly after they finally got back to Los Santos.

"Oh Trevor.. I never thought I would actually be HAPPY to see your face" Johnny said.

"Hey, no need for sarcasm" Trevor groaned.

"No, I'm serious" Johnny replied.

"... Are you high?" Trevor asked, confused by this new behavior.

"Can't you just take the compliment?" Johnny joked.

Trevor didn't reply.

"Wait.. Where's Carly and Packie?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. And where's Dash for that matter?" Franklin asked.

"Well.. Dash needed to be alone for awhile, after hearing about Carly and Packie" Johnny admitted.

"Yeah.. Dash is pretty upset" Daisy added.

"Why?.. What the hell did Vaas do to them!?" Michael cried. Getting more worried.

"It wasn't Vaas.. It was another guy.. Hoyt.. Who was actually wo-"

"Look, you can tell me about this Hoyt guy, later.. Just tell me.. Where are they!?" Michael cried.

Johnny sighed sadly.

"Well.. Carly got her finger cut off, along with having been forced to torture Jimmy.. Long story.. Tell you later.. She's in the hospital, but she's gonna be fine... And Packie... Packie didn't make it" Johnny said sadly.

Michael was heartbroken. His best friend, dead.

The others were saddened two. Even Trevor.

"Oh no.. Oh fuck no" Michael said quitely, and had to sit down on a nearby bench.

"But.. How?" Franklin asked.

"Carly won't talk about it. And Jimmy doesn't know anything _else_ about it.. All Jimmy got out of her was that Hoyt outsmarted her, he knew her plan" Johnny said.

"I.. I see" Michael said.

"I -Is Carly awake?" he added.

"Not sure" Johnny admitted.

"Let me check" Michael said, heading into the hospital.


	38. Chapter 38

Sally found Dash alone at her house, being one of the few times she actually uses a joint of Marijuana. And considering all that happened, who wouldn't.

"Hey sis.. I heard your kinda upset" Sally said.

"I don't wanna talk about it.. Please leave me alone" Dash said, trying to get the lighter off child block.

"Well, clearly there must be _better_ ways to deal with it" Sally said, stealing away the lighter.

"... Packie's dead.. Okay" Dash said, tearfully.

Sally hugged her.

"I know, Jimmy told me" Sally said softly.

"Do you know how it happened?" Sally asked.

"Dose it matter?" Dash tearfully said, still hugging her tightly.

"I suppose your right.. But you still got me and your new husband, Niko" Sally insisted.

"I know.. But.. Bu-"

"Shhh.. Your move on from this Dashie.. I'm sure it's what Packie would of wanted." Sally said, finally pulling away from the hug.

* * *

"Do you know how it happened?" Michael asked Carly.

"What? My finger? Or Packie?" Carly asked.

"... Both" Michael replied.

"Well.. Funny you should ask it that way.. The two events are pretty similar" Carly said, chuckling a bit.

Michael didn't responde.

"We were working with this CIA guy wh-"

"CIA!?.. Carly, Carly.. After all I taught you" Michael joked.

"I know, but Willis Hudson isn't like the others.. He's more like Dave Norton, a _n_ _ice_ cop.. In fact.. He mentioned that actually 'knows' Davey" Carly replied.

"I see" Michael replied.

"But anyway, not important.. I'll tell about the rest, but we're be here for hours.. But long story short.. After I killed Vaas.. I realized Hoyt was the one that might be the REAL threat.. He caused Vaas to go insane. And, much other things.. Anyway.. Packie and I disguised ourselves as some of Hoyt's men.. But appearently, Hoyt knew it was us, and was only playing along.. Probably why he told me to torture Jimmy" Carly said sadly.

"Yeah.. Jimmy mentioned that" Michael replied.

"Hoyt, pretending to be impressed with what I did to Jimmy. Invited me and Packie to a poker game... But.. That's when it all went to hell" Carly said sadly.

Michael put his arm on her shoulder, asking what happened.

After a long pause, Carly finally told him.

"Packie had a plan to kill Hoyt with a hidden knife.. But Hoyt saw it coming, and he stabbed Packie though the neck, killing him. Before cutting off my finger shortly after.. All while bragging about outsmarting us" Carly admitted.

"D -Did you kill him?" Michael asked.

"Yes.. Guess Hoyt decided it'll more satisfying, to kill me in a knife fight.. But.. Obviously I won.. But I do admit.. Hoyt went out fighting. I almost respect that" Carly admitted.

"I know the type" Michael replied, remembering David Erics.


	39. Chapter 39

**The story ends here...**

 **Good buy.**

 **And RedRose has a crossover.**

 **And Werewolf mentioned making one two.**


End file.
